


Little Things See Us Through

by M14Mouse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mario Kart, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Wanda do some late night bonding.  Post AoU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Things See Us Through

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Sam is going to kill the guy from IT for getting this game. He could do Halo or Call of Duty. He could play Call or Duty or Halo right now but…it wasn’t that type of game night. Mario Kart…oh…my…god…

Here he decided that Mario Kart would be a good alternate game to play. 

Damn, Mario Kart…hell, no. 

He was terrible at this game. Those stupid turtle shells nail him every time. He sighed as he set the controller down on the table in front of him. It was a good time for a break. Get up and get something to drink. Walk around for a bit before he tried not to get into last place again. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow. He turned a little more to see Wanda standing in the doorway. She wrapped herself in a blanket as she stared at the screen. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He said.

Wanda shook her head no then her eyes moved to the screen again. 

“You can a seat if you want to and watch me crash into walls or play and mock me as I crash into walls. Whatever you feel like.”

She shook her head no again but she moved to take a seat next to him. He could tell that she was having the same night as him. Unless she said something, he wasn’t going to say anything. Sometimes, silence was a better medicine than words. 

He leaned over and picked up the controller. He picked Mario since his man, Luigi, was failed him last time. There was a silence as he failed just as bad as before.

He heard a snort beside him. He turned his head to look at her. 

“You are terrible. Pietro….” She said before she cut herself off. 

“I’m much better at Halo but it wasn’t a type of night for that.” 

She didn’t answer. She just stared at him. He kind of figured that she was trying to read his mind. Most likely, she was trying to read his mind. He was wondering what she was trying to find. 

“You are not like the other one. She asked question after question about my brother. It makes me so angry sometimes.”

He nodded. He understood that type. It wasn’t a bad thing. Some clients needed that sort of prompting. Others didn’t. Sometimes, it was hard thing to balance. 

“I had a counselor like that. After my dad’s death, it was always how do you feeling? How was that?...how was that? Back then, my first impulse was to run, hide, and never come out. I didn’t want to talk about it. I wasn’t ready to deal. Second time…”

“Second time…?”

“My wingman, Riley, was blow out of the sky right next to me. It was only a minute. I remember his body on fire. I smelt the metal and the plastic. When I landed…,” He said as he shook his head.

It wasn’t a dream that woke him up tonight. It was the smell. It was the smell of burnt metal, plastic, and flesh. He lost his dinner to the toilet because of it. 

“I didn’t see it. I felt it. I felt it when the bullet hit him and I saw it….and…and… He was there for a brief moment then he was gone,” She said as she rambled on. He reached over and touched her shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“I felt angry. So angry at him…at me. He shouldn’t have run off like that. Even when we were children, my brother always liked to be ahead…to be first. You should have waited for me. Then I feel guilty for feeling this way. That isn’t the worst part. No, sometimes, I have the feeling to tell him something then I realize. He isn’t there anymore. I just…I’m sorry. You’re having a bad night as well.”

“We’re teammates. We help each other out,” He said with a shrug. 

“Thank you,” She said. 

He thought about for a moment. 

“Tell me one thing about Pietro.” 

“Pietro loved videogames. He complained that they are too slow for him. He was faster and better than them. He would say that these stupid games couldn’t beat him. If the game beat him, he would curse at them. Said that they cheated then he became determined to beat them. It was madness.”

He laughed.

“I bet. Now, Riley loved pizza. The thing is that he loved the strangest toppings. You had squid…the hottest peppers in the world…crab for topping? He was all over that mess. He loved it. He wanted to try the hottest pizza in the world once we had a break. We never got the chance.”

“I have the feeling that Pietro would have liked you,” She said. 

“I think that Riley would have liked you too after he hit on you.” 

A smile formed on her face. She turned her attention to the screen. 

“Perhaps…you can show me how to play this game,” She said as she waved her hand toward the screen. 

“Of course. You will probably running laps around me in no time.”

“I plan on it.” 

“Those are fighting words, girl. Let see what you got.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Soo…I always seem to be late to the party when it comes to fandom stuff. Opps. Since I am here, I should enjoy myself. I am working on several different Captain America/ New Avenger projects. All of them involve Sam since he is my favorite. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
